Aquilo que dá no coração
by TaXXTi
Summary: Não há previsão. Não há futuro. Não há controle. Somente o coração pode ditar as regras e não há força no universo que possa mudar. J2 - Slash


**Aquilo que dá no coração  
**

_Por TaXXTi_

_Para Galatea Glax  
_

**Disclaimer: **Jensen e Jared não me pertencem. Que pena! Songfic, ou seja, a música tem um autor. E como todos já devem saber: Sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Não há previsão. Não há futuro. Não há controle. Somente o coração pode ditar as regras e não há força no universo que possa mudar.

**Shipper:** J2

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto!

**Nota:** A Galatea pediu via Twitter uma fic com a música do Lenine - Aquilo que dá no coração. Aí está!

**Beta: **Eu mesma (Me avisem se virem algum erro muito absurdo) [Eu não nasci de 7 meses, mas dessa vez não consegui esperar. Me perdoem rsrs]

* * *

A casa cheirava a saudade. Depois de vários dias fechada, o cheiro tinha o poder de enviar mensagens ao subconsciente, libertando diversas memórias dos moradores.

Os últimos meses tinham sido tão atribulados que o distanciamento foi inevitável. Com tantos compromissos profissionais e pessoais, a paixão foi deixada de lado. Um espaço considerável ia se abrindo entre os corações. O tempo e a distância são implacáveis com os apaixonados.

Entre os compromissos pessoais estavam não apenas um, mas dois casamentos, que com a distância, deixava a oportunidade para que outras pessoas ocupassem aquele vácuo deixado.

O silêncio era sufocante. Foi como Jensen se sentiu ao entrar naquela casa: sufocado. Aquele silêncio não era normal, não naquela casa. Aquela casa tinha alma, tinha vida, mas agora faltava algo. Na verdade, faltava alguém.

Os últimos meses não haviam sido fáceis. Todos os compromissos o haviam afastado daquele que mais amava. A relação havia ficado fria depois de algum tempo e por vezes chegaram até a discutir. Mas agora estavam em uma nova era, onde ambos estavam casados e teriam uma nova temporada de gravações pela frente. Por conveniência, resolveram continuar morando juntos, afinal aquele espaço já tinha toda a personalidade dos dois atores. Não sabiam como seria essa nova fase, entretanto esperariam para ver.

Jensen ocupou seu espaço na casa e começou a se preparar para tomar um relaxante banho. Estava precisando descansar um pouco e se recuperar da viagem. Aproveitou para organizar os pensamentos. Tinha uma nova vida, agora era um homem casado. Veria sua mulher quando as agendas permitissem, mas já sabiam disso muito antes de se casarem. Ainda estaria morando na mesma casa que seu grande amor, apesar de achar que a essa altura já não haveria mais nada entre eles.

-o-o-o-o-

Quando Jared chegou, a casa já não era a mesma. O cheiro tinha mudado muito. Era um cheiro familiar, apesar de muito suave. Um aroma que lhe transmitia a ideia de frescor. Não sabia o que era, afinal a casa ainda estava muito silenciosa e nem sabia se o outro morador já estava lá.

Curioso com seu sentido foi buscando de onde vinha o perfume. Seu olfato o levou diretamente para o quarto de Jensen, onde viu algumas malas num canto, concluindo que o loiro estava ali, muito mais próximo do que ele imaginava.

O loiro deixou o banheiro enrolado em uma toalha, secando calmamente seu cabelo com outra. Deu poucos passos distraídos e se deparou com uma figura muito familiar.

Jared mais uma vez foi alertado por seus sentidos. Agora reconhecia aquele cheiro. Aquela casa cheirava a Jensen.

As grandes forças na natureza invejariam a magnitude daquele evento. Quando os olhos fixaram-se, uma energia incomum tomou conta do lugar.

_**"Aquilo que dá no coração**_

_**E nos joga nessa sinuca**_

_**Que faz perder o ar e a razão"**_

Os lábios de Jared umedeceram-se inconscientemente, por um movimento de uma língua fora de controle. Observou o corpo do loiro ainda úmido e exalando a fragrância que o havia atraído até ali.

**_"E arrepia o pêlo da nuca_**

**_Aquilo que reage em cadeia_**

**_Incendeia o corpo inteiro_**

**_Faísca, risca, trisca, arrodeia_**

**_Dispara o rito certeiro"_**

Controle era uma palavra fora do dicionário. Lançou o corpo para frente, circulando a cintura nua com braços fortes e trazendo para perto aquele ser que queria tanto provar.

_**"Avassalador**_

_**Chega sem avisar**_

_**Toma de salto, atropela**_

_**Vela de incendiar**_

_**Arrebatador**_

_**Vem de qualquer lugar**_

_**Chega, nem pede licença**_

_**Avança sem ponderar"**_

Encararam-se. Olhos fixos, lábios próximos. Um brilho especial renasceu naqueles olhos. Se o tempo tinha força, o que sentiam era ainda mais forte. Bastou poucos segundos para aquecer os corações e os corpos.

_**"Aquilo bate, ilumina**_

_**Invade a retina**_

_**Retém no olhar"**_

Não importava passado ou futuro. O sangue corria quente, como um coquetel de veneno espalhando-se por todo o corpo e tomando a razão.

**_"O lance que laça na hora_**

**_Aqui e agora._**

**_Futuro não há"_**

Não havia passado ou futuro. Os lábios se encontraram deixando a sensação de que era ali que deveria estar o tempo todo. As línguas saudavam-se como em um cortejo, venerando-se mutuamente.

_**"Aquilo se pega de jeito**_

_**Te dá um sacode**_

_**Pra lá de além"**_

As mãos grandes em contato com a pele firme deixava marcas e aquecia ainda mais os corpos febris. Tudo que podia separar os corpos foi banido daquele momento, indo parar em qualquer lugar fora do universo, pois pra eles o universo eram apenas dois corpos.

_**"O mundo muda, estremece**_

_**O caos acontece**_

_**Não poupa ninguém"**_

Tempo e espaço. A física se perdeu. O tempo perdeu sua força. E quem disse que dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo espaço se enganou. Os corpos estava tão colados e o mundo girava por falta de ar.

_**"Avassalador**_

_**Chega sem avisar**_

_**Toma de salto, atropela**_

_**Vela de incendiar"**_

Lançaram-se sobre a cama sem se importar com o que estivesse pelo caminho. Empurraram alguns objetos ali perdidos para o chão e continuaram a explorar os corpos tão conhecidos. A pele em contado com a saliva iniciava uma reação em cadeia. O sabor, o calor e o desejo se misturavam, transformando-se em algo único.

Corpos e almas estavam em completa sintonia. Respirações ofegantes e gemidos longos tomaram conta do local quando os corpos se uniram. Um só corpo, uma só alma, um só desejo. Movimentos intensos anunciavam o ápice do momento. A história de dois que se convertiam em um terminava em uma enxurrada de desejo e emoções. Corpos satisfeitos e corações completos.

Aquilo que dá no coração, não há ninguém que possa controlar.


End file.
